A Peaceful Moment
by Pandalianxx
Summary: He always seemed to show up when Schwann least expected it. Who knew that he had stuck around after Barbos died? SchwannxDuke one-shot


A/N: Hey there people~ It's Yue here. ;D How you doin'? Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day! Actually, screw Valentine's Day. HAPPY TALES OF THE ABYSS 3DS PORT RELEASE DAY~ 333 I am dying of happiness from it's release. I really am.

Anyways, here's just a little thing I wrote in order to celebrate (even though it's not Tales of the Abyss). Alright, I know there will be, like, very little people reading this because it's such a weird pairing. Honestly, I love it. Love it so much. Its my OTP. I don't even know why - I just love Schwann x Duke. ; w; Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

><p>Raven bit his lip, his back facing the white-haired male behind him. There was no point in looking at him; the archer was able to tell who the presence belonged to without having to see even a glimpse of the person. In all honesty, was no need for the guild member to acquaint himself with the man – there was no point in Schwann acquainting himself, either, unless it was to take away Dein Nomos. Their relationship was simply something created by chance; the Altosk member wasn't even all that familiar with the silent male.<p>

He resisted the urge to turn towards Duke; resisted the longing to run his hands through that soft, white hair and to whisper words of affection into his ear. Those weren't things that Raven wanted. That wasn't a thought that Raven would have. The archer wasn't Duke's lover. He really wasn't. But Schwann, on the other hand… Schwann was a different matter entirely.

Raven let his turquoise eyes wander Ghasfarost, taking in the sight of the tower before he would take his leave. It was best to take in as much detail as possible for when he reported this to the Don. Duke wasn't a concern of his; the guild was what was important. The guild was-

The brunette sucked in a breath of air when lithe arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Somehow, he knew he had already lost. There wasn't a chance for Raven to be able to stay in the conscious world when Schwann was trying to get to the surface. The binding that held his hair up snapped, letting long, tousled tresses fall over his face. The frown that had occupied his face turned softer as he let out a quiet sigh, feeling 'Raven' back into the deeper parts of his consciousness.

"I have duties that I must perform, Duke. Alexei will be waiting for a report. This… outcome has certainly thrown a bit of a wrench into his plans."

The other male remained silent, his only reaction being that he dug his face into the crook of the captain's neck. A smile tugged onto the knight's face as he reached up to pat his lover's head, a wave of relief and serenity washing over him. He tilted his head to rest on Duke's, feeling his tense body start to relax. The other male always have his kind of effect on him.

Schwann shifted his body before turning around to face the wielder of Dein Nomos. His lips brushed against the crown on Duke's head, one of his arms loosely wrapping around his waist. His free hand moved up to cup the white-haired male's cheek, his fingers gently caressing the smooth, porcelain skin.

The captain closed his eyes, wishing, for a moment, that Altosk didn't exist and that Alexei wasn't going delusional. He wished for the courage to move by himself, instead of doing nothing more than being a puppet whose only freedom came in the form of a man who came and went as he liked. There was nothing he wanted more than to spend many peaceful moments like this with Duke.

"As much as I enjoy this," Schwann's eyes flickered up to meet the sharp, crimson gaze of his lover. "I must admit that this 'Raven' person you've created is much more of a ridiculous person than I thought was possible for you."

"It was necessary to differentiate myself from 'Raven.' I suppose it must have worked, though 'Raven' is quite tiring to keep up as." He murmured, tightening his hold on the crimson clad male. Even though he knew that 'Raven' wasn't a permanent persona, he didn't want to let it even have a chance of taking over him. Yes, Domuron had been deeply in love with Casey, and yes, he had his ties to Alexei. But that didn't stop his blastia heart from wanting to keep Duke with him forever.

That was a problem. As Schwann, he had no doubt that Duke would continue to come to him. However, if he permanently became 'Raven,' it was likely that his body would never hold the white-haired male's again. Of course, that meant that 'Schwann' would be dead, but surely, somewhere deep inside of him, Raven cared, too.

The first division captain inwardly winced as he thought of his Commandant. Obviously, Alexei would not be pleased with him if he knew that his puppet was having a relationship with the man he sought to take the weapon of. After all, Duke _had_ taken Dein Nomos when he left after The Great War…

Oh, Alexei would definitely not be pleased with him…

The feel of soft lips pressed against his own interrupted his train of thought. His turquoise snapped open, taking in the sight of beautiful creature in his arms. He could feel the strings controlling him dissipating slowly, if only temporarily, as he, once again, tightened his hold on Duke's body, pulling him closer and closer.

Their bodies were pressed closely together as the stone wall of Ghasfarost his Duke's back. Their mouths moved against each other, their tongues intertwining in a fevered dance. All of a sudden, as Schwann could see was darkness and there was nothing else but the feel of the man in his arms; the way he fit so well against him and the heat that was slowly building up as they poured their feeling into each other.

Neither male was an expressive person, but they both communicated well either each other. All it took was a bit of initiation. It didn't matter who had started this, nor did it matter what would happen. As long as Schwann had Duke, he wouldn't completely become Alexei's puppet. In return, Duke would still be able to see a shred of good in other humans.

In the end, they couldn't help how they felt.

In moments, there was no war and no Child of the Full Moon. There were no humans or Entelexeia, and there was no Dein Nomos or Aer. There was nothing but the two of them and the feelings they had developed over the past few years.

As they broke to take in precious air, Duke's crimson eyes locked with Schwann's turquoise ones. They revealed so little, yet everything that needed to be said was there. The feel of his coat – no, _Raven's_ coat – slipping off his shoulders was something he was barely aware of until Duke's deep voice rang out.

"A shame. I would have loved to see you in your uniform right now…"

Schwann raised a delicate eyebrow, his gaze never leaving Duke's sharp, cold eyes. "Is there any particular reason for that?"

"Ah. You just look a lot more natural in a uniform."

Schwann let out a chuckle, his fingers returning to caress Duke's soft skin. He felt something fumbling with the buttons of his shirt before ice cold fingers caressed his chest. Their destination was no surprise, but Schwann still tensed as they drew closer and closer to the blastia that was his heart.

The soft texture of lips brushing against his cheek caused him to relax again. He inhaled a deep breath of Duke's scent, identifying the small of nature; of all that was natural in the world. If aer had a scent, it would small exactly like Duke.

There was nowhere else in the world that Schwann wanted to be. The serenity would not last forever, and sooner or later, Alexei would make his move. For now, however, he would simply enjoy the time he had with his lover. His beloved. His precious Duke.


End file.
